Brand New Students?
by destineereyes8976
Summary: Everybody knows that the Kishen was defeated, but what happens when something NEW and sinister comes out from hidding. Including three new students who pop out of nowhere! Read to find out, because I'm not good with summaries. - -


**This is my first story on here, and I wanted to make it because I had ideas of new characters, and I had their stories to match with the anime version.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater, or any of its characters.**

_This is a week after the Kishen attack._

Lord Death POV

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Hows it going! The DWMA students have all gone back to their ordinary lives, including the three Meisters who defeated the Kishen: Black Star, Death the Kid, and Maka Albarn. With their Weapons: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Patty Thompson, and Soul Eater.

Yup

It's been a week since my students put there lives on the line to defeat that no good Kishen. Although it has seems that the madness has been wiped out entirely, yet we can never be TOO careful. Yet lately I have been feeling a strange presence of something…sinister. I don't have any clue about WHAT it is yet, but I'll be sure to tell you when I find out OKAY!"

Normal POV

On the outer side of town, a child walks along with the two weapons. This child is a _real_ Child from Hell. One of the weapons stopped right in front of Death City.

"WOW! So this is the famous Death City you were talking about!" This child is known as Hannah, a weapon raised bye poor merchants.

"Pff, I have been to WAY better places than THIS dump," This weapon, called Leo, was raised by a wealthy business organization.

"The journey is not over yet," Their Meister said in a clear strong voice. "We still haven't officially become DWMA students." The Meister whipped around to face her weapons. "Come on slowpokes."

Hannah smiled and said, "Hye!"

Leo shrugged and nodded, "Let's go!"

As the Meister took off running toward the DWMA-followed bye the two weapons- the mister couldn't help but fell a sense of something lurking in the shadows of nearby buildings. Trying not to worry the partners, the mister kept the serious face not looking back.

A Witch's POV

I watched as my child ran toward that horrid DWMA School.

"Please don't tell me you actually have feelings for that _thing_ you call a child," the serpent witch asked as she observed her snakes whirling around on her arm.

"I did, at one time, just like you and your child. What was its' name? Crona? I think?"

Her snakes stopped moving, if she had any emotion; she didn't show it. "Please, I never had any emotions for that… _mistake_," she hissed.

I sighed. "Awe Medusa, just when I thought I struck a nerve!" I whined.

She smiled, "Let's go back to your upcoming mistake, shall we?"

I sighed, "I suppose you're right." I turned y attention back to my child that had already entered the school.

Maka's POV

It's been a week since we defeated the Kishen, Black Star and Tsubaki were still away on a mission. Kid, Liz, and Patty were late-no surprise there- while I was sitting in class reading my book.

"Hey, Maka, how many times do I have to tell you, if you keeping reading mushrooms will grow out of your head," I blinked a couple of times. I looked to my right, straight into his crimson eyes.

I said, "This just means that I _can_ read. Besides we're in school and I don't want to end up stupid like you." I went back to my book.

"At least I'm cool," Soul stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Unlike you, a loser bookworm," he started to laugh at that.

I shut my book. "Maka…CHOP!"

Soul was immediately face-down on the desk. "WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT_ FOR, MAKA!"

Before I could reply, I heard a set of screeching wheels coming. Dr. Stein of course fell, then resumed to his previous form. "Okay," he began, "Today we are going to dissect this Tiger, biggest cat alive. Doesn't that sound fun?" he smiled a little too big.

I raised my hand, "Aren't they almost extinct?"

"Yes, that is what makes it a challenge," he started to laugh. I got a sweat drop.

"Stein," I turned toward the doorway, and made a face. **Papa**, I thought. "Sorry to intrude, but you have some new students that will be joining you. Come on in kids."

Everybody in the class turned there attention toward the door; including me.

The first kid to walk through was a really, really short dark girl wearing a bright yellow and orange dress, her hair went to the sides while holding two puff balls on each side of her head. What really through me off though, was the color of her hair, blue, like Black Stars'.

I broke out of my trance when I heard Kilik yell out, "Who is _that_?"

I looked back to the door, and there was a really beautiful girl. Her hair was in one long straight braid that went down her back. Her skin looked like a perfect tan color, while she had the reddest hair I had ever seen. She had curves in all the right places while her eyes were big dark midnight eyes. Even though she was scowling, she looked pretty.

"Who's the dude in the red?" Soul said.

**Dude**, I looked at where Soul was looking. There stood a very tall-at least 6 foot- boy. I think? I couldn't tell because of his gray hair and small bushy eyebrows. Although the three looked odd, the weirdest thing was that the smallest one had a giant horn on her wrist, while the boy had one but in his ear.

"Listen up everybody, these kids had a very long journey, so try not to give them a hard time," Papa shouted to the class.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"There's something odd about those three…"

"Hey, Soul Eater," we both snapped our heads towards Papa. "No whispering perverted things to my precious daughter while her father is in the room."

"What are you talking about you perverted man! Why would someone as cool as me want this short sack girl!"

I would have Maka Chopped him, if I hadn't been paying attention to the new students. They looked frozen solid, not smiling or even moving a muscle. Soul was right, there was something odd about those three, and I was pretty sure we were about to find out.


End file.
